


Peach's Castle, Invaded

by AntiqueGalaxy



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Smut, dominated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 08:29:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19460224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntiqueGalaxy/pseuds/AntiqueGalaxy
Summary: Peach hasn't been able to have sex for a while. She tried to get off quickly, but got caught by Bowser, who didnt know how to respond. Peach decided to have some of him, and got more than she bargained for.





	Peach's Castle, Invaded

**Author's Note:**

> As I work on the second part of Mother's New Toys, I wanted a little bit of... well not really VANILLA, but rough sex and domination I guess. Not much is hotter to me than a Prim and Proper princess getting corrupted by the huge cock of a monster. Enjoy!

Princess Peach rolled her eyes when she woke up in the morning, realising that Bowser had somehow gotten past the defenses again. It's much more of an annoyance than it ever is real danger, he doesn't hurt her, Mario always saves her… eventually, and in two to three days she's back at important meetings and boring lectures on how to run a kingdom she already runs perfectly fine. That is… without the invasions from the aforementioned koopa king. An annoyance that came at just the wrong time. It’s just been too long since she and Mario had any real time together. She couldn't blame him, he's busy helping the common folk while she has to run a kingdom, but that doesn't mean a girl doesn't have her needs. 

Her needs… so maybe that was why she was doing what she was doing. Normally, it takes far too long for someone to actually see if she's okay, and by then Bowser already has her in his clutches. Afterwards, she's constantly on watch, as if she could even run away in the first place. If she was to get off, she would have to do it now. That must be why Peach found herself fingering herself, closing her eyes, imagining her lover. She slowly pushed a finger into her folds, as she held her own soft moans in. A small, tingling sensation greeted her, her free hand tracing down her chest, down to her breast. That was the moment when the door busted open, and Boswer stood in the doorway. At first he didn't notice what she was doing, stomping into the room with the usual barbaric manner. Laughing a deep ‘Bwahaha!,’ he grabbed at her arm and stopped. And stared. 

Bowser was a bad guy. He didn't care about anyone, or anything. He got what he wanted, unless a pesky plumber got in his way. He hated how everyone in this mushroom kingdom didn't take him seriously. Sure, he loved his kids, and took them Kart racing sometimes. That doesn't mean he couldn't crush a kingdom if he wanted to. That day was going to be different, he swore. He was going to get Princess Peach to marry him this time, whether she liked it or not. Yes, he was a bad guy. However even the worst guys get frozen when they don't know what to do, especially when the girl you are going to forcibly marry is in your grasp, and fingering herself as your army invades her kingdom. Even the worst, scum of the earth villains release her, walk back to the door and close it. But only Bowser, who may not be the sharpest koopa in the troopa, forgets to actually walk out.

“Well look at what you've done, big guy” Peach said, behind him. “This is immensely embarrassing. What are we going to do about this.”

“Me? What did I do? You were the one… the one… uh..” Bowser’s face was red with embarrassment.

“Masturbating, yes. We’re both adults here, we can say what it was.” Peach’s face was also burning red, but she has had training. Not training for what to do when people catch you masturbating, but training on being level-headed. All she really knew was to scold Bowser. And heavens, she was still horny. Angry. She was still angry. “Oh. I know what to do. Show me yours, Mister. If you’re as embarrassed as I am, then we’re even. Then you take me, and we never speak of this again.

Bowser surely misheard. “You want me to.. Uh… b-but.. I can't just show it.”

“You have children. How can you be this shy when it comes to sex? Am I not beautiful enough for you to get turned on, is that it?”

Bowser covered his lower region. Normally naked, the Koopa race had their bits sheathed until they were turned on enough. Certainly what the princess proposed wasn't the reason. He also couldn't tell her that most of his kids were adopted, anyways. Bowser was a big guy, and unfortunately for him, Peach’s much smaller stature made it easy for her to get on her knees and move his hands herself.

“Oh… wow.” Peach stared at the new monster in front of her. “Wow this is big.” In front of her is a thick 8 inches inches of King Koopa meat, only half hard. She didn't realise that she began to stroke it lightly, staring at it as it grew even more in length.

“P… Princess… if you keep at that… I won't be able to stop.” 

This gave Peach a pause. Did she… really want to go through with this? Did she really want to betray her beloved all because this monster’s dick was… really big… and bumpy in the right areas… and the width of it… inside her would…. Oh fuck it. She licked Bowser’s length from the balls to the tip, and took the head of it inside her mouth. Moaning, her fingers sliding inside her again, she got to work on Bowser’s dick, happily.

Bowser moaned, his hands grabbing at her head, pushing her down his length. Peach was so much smaller than him, she had no choice but to choke down inch by inch of his cock. “That was a mistake Princess. I’m a rough lover.” The last of his will broken down, he began forcing Peach’s head to choke down his cock over and over, fucking her face roughly. Peach’s mind raced. Oh, this is the first time something like this has happened. Being used like this… she shuddered, as Bowser kept pounding her throat until finally pulling her off, picking her up and throwing her onto the bed.

“Yesss~” Peach moaned. “So rough… I love it~ Now, let me just take my dress off, and-” before she could get to moving, Bowser ripped her panties off, and she felt the giant member rest against her entrance. “Hold on, I don't want you to ruin myyyy~!” Peach was cut off, as a sudden, angry thrust entered into her. “Agh… fuck… no foreplay… no lube… you… evil man~” It hurt… so why did it feel so good?

Bowser grabbed at the arms of the princess, forcing her up off the bed, her head lolling to the side as she surrendered herself completely to him. Bowser felt her tight folds squeeze him, as he pulled her back over and over again onto his cock. “Nghh.. Moan more, Princess. I can't hear you,” Bowser said, pounding her. “I want to hear you get off on this.”

Peach couldn't do anything but what he asked, moaning louder and louder.  _ Uh oh… _ she thought.  _ I might be more of a Masochist than I thought. _ “More… More…” Her eyes closed halfway, lids fluttering as a cloud of complete ecstasy fell upon her mind… until a giant claw grabbed at her breasts, tearing the fabric of the dress. “H-hey… you can't-” she was quieted quickly as Bowser forced her head into the mattress.

“Princess… now, I’m going to do everything to you that I want. No matter how much you scream.” Peach shivered again. Yes… this is what she wanted. To be completely dominated. Suddenly, a slap on her ass. She was… spanked? Like some sort of child? Bowser watched her ass shake, and spanked her again. Yes. For now, at least, this was his property. So he was going to mark it as such. He plowed into her, without stopping, as Peach’s moans followed a slap of scale on flesh. Suddenly, Peach felt his length twitch, and he grabbed her hair, pulling it hard, cumming to the sound of her screams of pleasure and pain.

Peach felt white-hot cum pour inside her, as she clamped down around his cock, cumming harder than she ever had before. Her mind went blank, her body eased up, and as she was released, fell onto the bed, breathing heavily. After a few moments, she was turned around, and saw Bowser looked down at her.

“I told you. If you continued, I wouldn't be able to stop.” And with that, she felt him enter her again, staring into her eyes with a glint of anger inside the lust. She tensed up immediately, still sensitive, expecting to cuddle in the afterglow. But Bowser wasn't a gentle lover… and she loved that. 

“Nngh.. ss...s top…” she moaned, not wanting him to. “Th… they’re going to check up on me…”

“Let them, then. You’re mine now, aren't you?” Bowser pinned Peach’s arms down to the bed, forcing her to stay in such a compromised position as he fucked her. “You’re a masochistic slut who wants to be used by me, aren't you?”

“Don't… say that” Peach moaned. Despite her words, her body clenched up around him, getting more turned on as he said aloud what she was thinking. “I… I’m not… just some… slut.”

“You’re not.” Bowser said, smiling. “You’re  _ mine _ .” Bowser slowed down, his usual fast as a piston fucking now an agonising sliding. Peach whimpered slightly, and at this, Bowser said one word that broke down any wall left up. “Beg.”

Peach came at those words, her mind realising yes, she was his. She could never go back now, and she didn't want to. Suddenly, never having begged for anything in her life before, Peach knew exactly what to say. “Please, Lord Bowser. Fuck me. Fuck me so hard I cant remember my own name. I need you… please, I’m yours, Lord Bowser. So just break me~”

Bowser smiled, and Peach smiled, as he grabbed her neck and sped up, even faster than before, as he began to choke her. Yes. His. An evil grin crossed his face as he took his other hand and tore her dress, leaving her bare. Peach’s hands grabbed at Bowser’s, clawing at him, in an attempt to breathe. An automatic reaction, since Peach didn't really want to stop him.

He pounded, and felt himself build up again. Not yet… and he grabbed Peach’s hair, pulling at it. She really loved being hurt, didn't she? On cue, he felt her clamp down on him as she came again, for the third time.

Peach came, hard, harder than the first two times. She would have felt shame over cumming, being used as a cheap toy of Bowser’s, had her mind not completely whited out from pleasure. Bowser pulled out, and placed his dick between her tits. Oh right… she had to please her Master. She pushed her boobs together, her tongue out to lick his head each time he thrust. “Please, Lord Bowser. I want to taste it~” She suppressed a giggle as the bumps on his cock tickled her chest, and instead opened her mouth as she felt his dick twitch, and paint her face in his cum. After the first burst, she took the head into her mouth, swallowing down the cum as it poured into her. A lot, of cum. Bowser kept her there, licking his dick as he rested in the afterglow.

  


“So… more when you get to my castle?” He asked.

“Lord Bowser… you know, Ive never tried anal~” Was his new toy’s response.


End file.
